Agents of GIW
by NerdyWriterGirl
Summary: (slight)AU: After growing up protecting Amity Park virtually on his own, Danny decides to pursue a career in the G.I.W. Follow him and his team's adventures with ghosts, ghouls, and mysteries of the spectral kind. Happy Danniversary!


**Happy 10th Danniversary everyone! In honor of that I have decided to post this. I've been working on it for a while, and will probably continue to. My plan is this story will be the one I work on when uninspired to write Capture or Good to be King. The chapters will probably end up each one being a mission the team goes on. **

**This is AU. Danny has never met Sam, Tucker, or Valarie, meaning that he pretty much was on his own in Amity Park, save Vlad. IMPORTANT: This is not a Danny/Vlad fic. It's a father/son or friendly rival kind of relationship. Making that clear now. There probably won't actually be much romance at all, and if so, it'll be either D/S or T/V. **

**Special super-duper thanks to my beta, ShadowedFang, who has been helpful (check out her stories they're great).**

**(I don't own DP. Only my own plot)**

**This note it too long. Here's the story.**

**00000000000**

Danny quietly fidgeted in his chair as the large, balding man read over his application. If he would have been able to see the man's eyes behind the mirrored sunglasses, he would felt a little more comfortable, Danny thought. Do they all have to wear those? They were kind of ridiculous.

"So, Daniel Fenton," The man said, virtually out of the blue, "Son of Maddie and Jack Fenton?"

"Yes, sir." Danny replied, his head bobbing. They sat there again in silence, and Danny had to guess the man had gone back to reading his résumé. He turned his attention back to the walls. They were white, as spotless and pristine as the man's jacket. Actually, the entire base Danny had toured was the same blinding, bleached color. It was a bit hard on the eyes.

"Graduated top of the parapsychology class at your university?" The agent brought Danny's thoughts back to the table.

"Yes sir. Wisconsin."

"Same college your parents went to..."

Danny nodded, but couldn't tell if the agent had seen him, so added a quick "Yes sir."

The man flipped a couple of pages into the packet Danny had spent years compiling, Danny could tell pausing on the personal letter written for him.

"A letter of recommendation from Vlad Masters. That's no small feat." The man's voice was a flat monotone, drilling into Danny's head.

"He's a family friend. Really... nurtured my interest in ghosts and encouraged me to go this route." Danny chose his words carefully, fully aware that the billionaire was probably watching this interview and laughing his ass off. The Fruitloop had both helped him get accepted into college with his less-than-stellar grades, and funded the scholarship that had pretty much given him a free ride through.

"And this is your... third interview?" The burly man asked.

"Yes sir." It had been the same thing almost every time. White room, nameless agent, loads of confirming facts and repetitive questions. Hopefully, this would be his last, his cash was getting low and he needed the job, along with the fact that the Guys In White were basically the only place he could get paid for doing the only thing he was good at. It was either this or work for his parents, and he knew which one he preferred, no matter how many times this organization had tried to kill him.

"Alright." The agent shuffled the papers aside and pulled a bright white notepad in front of him. The pen he was using was white too, although Danny could see black ink as the man wrote something across the top of the pad. Danny was almost surprised it wasn't white, but he supposed that would be kind of impractical.

"So, you've applied as a field agent. Why do you want to hunt ghosts?" He asked, pen holding steady right above the paper.

"Well," Danny said, "I've been hunting ghosts for a long time. As I know you're aware of, my parents are ghost hunters, and so I've grown up around all that kind of madness, no offence. My freshman year I found out that I actually kind of enjoyed ghost hunting, and that I'm actually pretty good at it. Vlad... encouraged my extracurricular activities, and my situation dictated that this was probably the best career path for me." Encouraged was a nice way of putting it. He still had a six inch scar on his back from when the man had thrown him into a wall just after he turned fifteen.

The man's scribbling of Danny's answer paused for a moment. "Your situation?" He asked.

Danny flinched, but only slightly. A hand crept up to rub the back of his neck, but he suppressed the nervous habit. "My grades in high school weren't the best. I'm lucky I got accepted into college."

Surprisingly, the man nodded. "Some people do better in college than high school." He commented. Danny allowed himself a small sigh of relief. He almost had a bit of a slip-up there. And he thought he had gotten good at keeping the secret. Nine years of being half-ghost and no one had found out, Danny just had incredible luck. He fidgeted with the bracelet around his wrist. Vlad had specifically designed it to neutralize his ghost signature, something the two had realized would be a necessity as the Guys in White's ghost hunting equipment got more and more precise.

"Next question. How do you think you could positively contribute to a ghost hunting team?"

Danny took a little longer to answer this question. "I'm a good team player." Danny finally decided to start with. "I can see where my place is in a team compared to the other member's strengths and weaknesses. I'm also a leader. I was in charge of several clubs at my school and managed to keep those up and running. I someday look forward to leading my own team, but until then I'm perfectly happy to follow other's orders."

The man nodded throughout Danny's whole spiel, scribbling on the notepad. "Alright." He finally said. "I think we've got everything."

"Really?" Danny was surprised at the quickness of this interview. All the others had seemed to drag on.

"This will be your last interview. The board will deliberate on your application tonight. An agent will contact you in the morning." The man stood, and Danny did the same. They shook hands and moved to the door, which opened with a swipe of a security pass from the agent. "Agent Y here will escort you out." He said, gesturing to another, skinnier man standing by the door.

"Thank you." Danny replied as the nameless agent walked away. He turned back to Agent Y, who smiled at him.

"This way." Y said, turning down the long corridor.

They walked in silence for a while, before Danny couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, can I ask you a question?" Danny said.

"Sure, fire away." Y replied, looking back at him.

"If I get this job and become an agent, do I have to wear the white suit?"

Agent Y laughed, shaking his head. "No, it's like a special uniform. People like me and Agent F, who was interviewing you, have to wear it, but if you become a field agent you only have to wear it on special occasions. There are some field agents, most stationed up in Amity Park, who take their job very seriously and always wear it." Danny laughed at that, knowing exactly how seriously those particular agents took their jobs.

Danny and Y chit-chatted all the way to the front gates, Danny going through a large ecto-scanner and metal detector before being allowed out. He collected his cell phone, wallet, and keys back from a woman at the front desk, heading out into the sun of a pleasant afternoon.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, and Danny squinted at the screen.

_From: Vlad_

_Congratulations, my boy. You've got the job._

"I'm not his boy." Danny muttered as he pocketed the devise, but he allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. He got the job.

**00000000**

Four years later...

Danny stood in his new office. His new office. He grinned, looking around the room. Well, it wasn't exactly his office, he thought. It was his team's new base.

The room was large and white, standard for GIW, with bright fluorescent lighting. It had been sectioned off into different specialties, helping with the organization of the place. In one corner, there were several large touch-screen computers, the latest models. Another area was weapons, with all sorts of parts to be assembled into new technology. There was a training area in the corner, with what appeared to be fully automated with ghost simulations. In the back, there appeared to be a lab, reminiscent of his parent's and Vlad's, with all sorts of equipment for study. Another section had several couches and chairs which appeared to be for downtime. Up at the front of the room was a large desk with a nice laptop on it, a small name placard to one side which read "Agent Daniel Fenton" on it.

Danny took in the new room, heading over to his desk. He sat down in the comfortable rolling chair, spinning around several times. Vlad had outdone himself. He made a mental note to go easy on him next time they got in a fight.

There was a scraping noise as door to the room slid open, and Danny stopped spinning. He pushed himself back from the desk a little to see who had entered. A young woman, pale with short black hair, stood at the doorway, mouth gaping at the high-tech room.

"Sweet, isn't it." Danny said, grinning a little. She caught sight of him, sitting (albeit a little slouched) in the chair, and immediately stiffened.

"Very nice, sir." She said formally, nodding her head.

Danny hopped up from his chair, walking over to the woman. "Danny Fenton," He stuck out his hand, "And you must be Samantha Manson, my weapons specialist. Very nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you too sir." She said, shaking his hand.

"You don't have to sound so formal," Danny said, heading back over to his chair, "This is very exciting. New lab! New team!" He sat down in the chair, "New chair!" He resumed his spinning. Samantha just stared.

Danny was a little disappointed. He was kind of hoping that his science specialist would be the first one into the lab.

"Have a seat!" He attempted to gesture at the couches while spinning, but wasn't sure if he succeeded. Samantha, however, got the message, and sat down. "How long have you been an agent?" Danny asked, finally stopping his spinning.

"A year." Samantha replied.

Danny let loose a low whistle. "Just out of training then. Excellent."

Samantha straightened. "I graduated top of my class at the training facility, scoring some of the highest scores ever-..." She defended, clearly hurt.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean that sarcastically." Danny cut her off. "I love new recruits." Danny opened his mouth to say something else, but the door opened once again. A tall African-American girl walked in, long hair pulled away from her face by an orange headband. Danny swiveled back towards the door. A grin lit up his face.

Her eyes scanned the room, obviously looking for the one in charge, and widened when she caught sight of Danny. "You have got to be kidding me." She deadpanned.

"Valarie Grey! I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Danny sprung up from the chair and over to her.

"No way." Valarie crossed her arms. "There is no way you're the supervising agent."

"Isn't it great?" Danny said. "Look at the cool desk they gave me." He gestured at said piece of furniture behind him. "They gave me my own name tag and everything."

Valarie just shook her head. "This is some sort of practical joke you and Vlad are pulling on me, isn't it. Who's the actual supervising agent?"

Danny looked insulted. "Why, Valarie! Do you think I'm unfit to lead this team? Don't worry, they only promoted me because I had the highest ranking scores in the academy, higher than any other student in the same class..." He gave Valarie a pointed look, reminding her of his promise to never letting her forget his win to their little competition.

"Fenton? You're that Daniel Fenton?" Samantha's voice came from across the room. Valarie peered around Danny at the girl.

"Ah. Valarie Grey, may I introduce Samantha Manson." Samantha hopped up from the couch and walked over to her, sticking out her hand. "She's our other weapons expert."

"Call me Sam, please." Sam said nervously.

"God, you're green." Valarie scoffed, then rolled her eyes when Danny made a noise. "I mean, nice to meet you."

Sam opened her mouth to defend herself when Danny interrupted. "Come on, Valarie. She may be green, but she graduated top of her class. Vlad hand-picked this team to be the best of the best for me, and we both know how much he spoils me." Valarie made a face at this. She was definitely thinking of how Danny was picked as favorite over her, Danny thought. He winked at her.

"You'll never guess who I requested to be our technology specialist." Danny grinned at her, just as the doors slid open.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear!" Tucker said, throwing his arms up dramatically as he walked in.

Valarie shook her head, muttering a quiet "You've got to be kidding me. We're not going to get anything done."

Danny and Tucker were catching up in the corner, a very confused looking Sam standing aside. Tucker quickly caught sight of her, sliding up next to her. "Tucker Foley, that's T.F. for 'too fine'. And who are you?" Danny opened his mouth to scold Tucker, but Sam beat him to it.

"Not someone who will ever fall for that cheap trick, ever. Sam Manson, weapons expert." She ignored the hand he had offered her to shake, instead crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look.

"Hmm." Valarie grinned a little. "I like her."

Danny turned to Sam. "I should probably explain a little. Valarie, Tucker, and I were all in the same class at the academy. Tucker here was my roommate, and Val and I had a... little competition to see who could make top of our class. Little did she know she was hopelessly beneath the skills it takes-..."

"Come on!" She yelled at him. "I was barely a point under you in all the physical tests, and totally smashed you on weapons. The only reason you beat me was because you aced all the ghost studies tests."

The door slid open one more time, interrupting their little argument, and Danny quickly glanced at who it was before turning back to the group. "Can you guys believe that we got saddled with a civilian! This sucks! I bet she's some nosy, bossy, know-it-all who thinks she can come in here and tell us what to do."

"Good to see you too, little brother." An annoyed looking Jazz stood behind him.

"Isn't this cool, Jazz? I got my own team, and my own name tag!" He pointed to it.

"Good to see you again, Tucker. And Valarie! It's been too long!" The two girls embraced before Jazz turned to Sam. "Hi, I'm Jazz Fenton. Nice to meet you." Sam introduced herself. Jazz smiled politely at her before whirling back around to Danny. "And you! How you ever convinced Vlad, of all people, that you were responsible enough to lead anything is beyond me." But a smile danced on her face as she said this, and the two siblings hugged.

"Well," Danny addressed the group. "this is the team. Cool." He leaned back against the desk, turning serious. "I'm sure you all read over the information you got in your assignment packets, but I'll go over it again. We have been assembled as a fully comprehensive ghost investigation team, ready to be sent out and investigate any incidents that stray from the 'norm' of what the G.I.W. cover. A civilian," He gestured to Jazz, "who is fully trained in both ghost psychology and various sciences, will be accompanying us on our missions in order to help the world better understand ghosts." Danny twisted the bracelet around his wrist, a habit he had picked up. "Any questions?" The room was silent. "Good." He smiled. "Time to have some fun!"

**000000**

**Yeah, so, ta-da. These updates will be rare, but I will update. (Also: because I am a shameless self-promoter, check out some of my other stories!) Again, happy 10th Danniversary everyone! **

**Later Gator,**

**NerdyWriterGirl**


End file.
